This invention relates to manipulating and aligning fibers on a substrate.
It is often desirable to align multiple fibers into an array of parallel fibers. One method of accomplishing this is to place fibers into parallel grooves that have been formed in the surface of a substrate. Typically, the placement of the fibers into the grooves is performed manually and requires careful and precise operations by skilled operators. In some cases, it is desirable to align multiple xe2x80x9cetchedxe2x80x9d fibers, i.e., fibers that have been stripped of their outer protective coatings and then etched to reduce the outer diameter of the fiber.
According to an aspect of this invention, an apparatus includes a substrate having at least one opening through a top surface to a bottom surface, the substrate having a first plurality of aligned grooves formed in the top surface, and a plurality of fibers, wherein each of the plurality of fibers are positioned over the opening and in contact with the substrate within a corresponding one of the first plurality of grooves.
One or more of the following features may also be included: wherein the opening is horizontally longer in a first dimension than a second dimension relative to the top surface of the substrate, and wherein the first plurality of aligned grooves is formed substantially perpendicular to a side of the opening of the first dimension. Wherein the side of the first dimension is as least as wide as the combined diameters of the plurality of fibers. Wherein each of the plurality of fibers has a smaller diameter section held within one of the first plurality of grooves and wherein each of the plurality of fibers has a larger diameter section in contact with the substrate in an area spaced from the first plurality of grooves. Wherein the larger diameter sections of the fibers are placed in contact with each other in a plurality of rows. Wherein the substrate has a second plurality of grooves formed in the top surface that are spaced from the first plurality of grooves, and wherein the second plurality of grooves are substantially aligned with the first plurality of grooves. Wherein each of the plurality of fibers has a smaller diameter section held within one of the first plurality of grooves and a larger diameter section held within one of the second plurality of grooves. Wherein the second plurality of grooves are spaced further apart from each other than the first plurality of grooves. The apparatus may further include a bonding material holding the plurality of fibers to the substrate. The apparatus may further include a holding cap contacting the bonding material.
According to a further aspect of this invention an apparatus includes a substrate, the substrate having an opening through a top surface to a bottom surface, a plurality of fibers contacting the substrate substantially in parallel across the opening, wherein the sections of the plurality of fibers in contact with the substrate are substantially equal in diameter, wherein the opening facilitates a flow of air, and a bonding material holding the plurality of fibers to the substrate.
One or more of the following features may also be included: Wherein the opening is horizontally longer in a first dimension than a second dimension relative to the top surface of the substrate, and wherein the plurality of fibers are substantially perpendicular to a side of the opening of the first dimension. The apparatus may further include a holding cap contacting the bonding material.
According to a further aspect of this invention an apparatus includes a substrate, the substrate having a groove formed in a top surface and recess formed in a bottom surface, wherein the recess intersects with a lower portion of the groove and forms an opening in the lower portion of the groove, and wherein the opening facilitates a flow of air, a fiber, the fiber positioned within the groove, and a bonding material holding the fiber in the groove.
One or more of the following features may also be included: A plurality of fibers, wherein the substrate has a plurality of grooves formed in the top surface, wherein the recess intersects with a lower portion of at least one of the plurality of grooves and forms at least one opening in the lower portion of one of the plurality of grooves, and wherein each of the plurality of fibers are positioned within a corresponding one of the plurality of grooves, and a bonding material holding the plurality of fibers in the plurality of grooves.
According to a further aspect of this invention a method of manipulating fibers, the method includes placing a plurality of fibers on a substrate to extend over an opening formed through a top surface of the substrate to a bottom surface of the substrate, and flowing air through the opening to draw the plurality of fibers down towards the top surface of the substrate, and positioning each of the plurality of fibers in substantial alignment.
One or more of the following features may also be included: Wherein the opening is horizontally longer in a first dimension than a second dimension relative to the top surface of the substrate, and wherein the placing includes placing the plurality of fibers approximately perpendicular to a side of the opening of the first dimension. Wherein the positioning further includes positioning one of the plurality of fibers within a corresponding one of a plurality of grooves formed in the top surface of the substrate proximate to the opening.
According to a further aspect of this invention a method of providing an airflow opening in a substrate, the method includes forming a groove in a top surface of a substrate, and forming a recess in a bottom surface of the substrate, wherein the recess intersects a lower portion of the groove, and wherein the intersection between the recess and the groove forms an opening in a lower portion of the groove and facilitates a flow of air through the opening.
One or more of the following features may also be included: Wherein forming a groove further includes forming a plurality of grooves in the top surface of the substrate, wherein the recess intersects with a lower portion of at least one of the plurality of grooves.
Embodiments of the invention may have one or more of the following advantages. For example, they enable an operator to quickly and easily align a set of fibers on a substrate using the forces associated with a flow of air. They also enable an operator to align fibers with a minimal amount of handling which reduces the possibility of damage to individual fibers. Moreover, by using the apparatus and methods of the invention, the forces associated with a flow of air can be used to hold a set of fibers against a substrate, after the fibers are aligned, and allow an application of bonding material to all of the fibers simultaneously, that is, without requiring tacking or bonding of individual fibers as they are placed. Furthermore, some of the embodiments allow for an alignment of a set of etched fibers into a xe2x80x9cfan-outxe2x80x9d pattern, i.e., placing a set of etched fiber ends within a set of closely-spaced grooves formed in a substrate, and positioning the larger diameter sections of the same set of fibers into a more widely-spaced pattern in an area away from the grooves.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.